


Things I Never Said

by if_he_had_to_guess



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7279501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/if_he_had_to_guess/pseuds/if_he_had_to_guess





	Things I Never Said

Rafe sat on the couch in front of the TV, intently watching the show, his friend, Samuel Drake, sitting beside him, a cigarette between his lips.  
The show truly was boring; well, boring compared to the tall, older Drake brother, and Rafe knew all too well that even if he’d maybe known Sam for about a year, he’d be damned if the way his heart and stomach twisted around him wasn’t love.  
Rafe inhaled the scent of Sam’s cigarette smoke and though he usually didn’t like it when people smoked around him, it didn’t bug him as much when it was Sam.  
The two had been sitting in silence for a good ten to fifteen minutes before Sam exhaled heavily and Rafe rose to his feet.  
“I’m gonna go get something to drink,” Rafe said, clearing his throat. “You want anything?”  
Sam thought for a moment before shrugging and shaking his head, “nah. I’m good for the moment.”  
The shorter male nodded and walked into the kitchen of the shabby hotel room, wearing nothing more than a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and some mismatched socks. He opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water, simply staring at the plastic bottle as he thought, tapping his blunt nails against the cap.  
What was Rafe doing? He had invited Samuel to his hotel room to just hang out (whatever that meant) with full intentions of maybe at least hinting to Sam that he had feelings for him, but now the plan was going downhill; they’d hardly even said a word to each other in the past forty minutes that Sam had been in the room.  
Rafe turned to head back into the living room only to come face to face with the man he’d been thinking about; he stood in the doorway to the kitchen with his cigarette between his fingers, his eyes dark and intense as he looked down at the younger man.  
“Somethin’ on your mind, Rafe?” Sam’s voice didn’t necessarily have a concerned air to it, but Rafe was grateful for the gesture. “You’ve been in here “getting a drink” for the past ten minutes.”  
Rafe swallowed hard and he listened to the sound of his heart speeding up, his mind racing with all of the things he wanted to say: “I love the way your so sarcastic and your dumb jokes and the way you flirt with me even when I know you don’t mean it and just do it to make me flustered. I love the way you hum to yourself when you think I’m not paying attention and the way your face twists up when you’re really focused and even more so I love the laugh lines that’re etched into your skin and how dedicated you are to the things you want.”  
Those were just a select few things that always hit Rafe the most; things that made warmth blossom in his chest and little butterfly wings flutter against his stomach.  
He stared at the older male, who raised his eyebrow in question after a few minutes, and tried to force his anxieties back, a battle in which he failed. He inhaled heavily and gave Sam a halfhearted smile.  
“No. No, Sam,” he breathed. “I’m fine.”


End file.
